


Glitchtale: The Story

by DapperMuffin



Category: Glitchtale - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Epic Battles, Magic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 02:58:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15257925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DapperMuffin/pseuds/DapperMuffin
Summary: This is me writing out the animation series in a story form. Longer episodes will be in multiple parts because they'll take longer to write them out.If there's typos, please let me know.





	Glitchtale: The Story

You stand across from Sans, neither of you moving, both simply watching the other. The sounds of birdcalls can be heard inside the Judgement Hall, their swooping forms visible through the stained-glass windows. All of the dust particles floating through the air are visible via the sunlight flooding into the room.

Your grip tightens on the knife you hold in your right hand. After a moment the battle begins, and everything becomes monochrome, apart from Sans' eye.

He holds out an arm in front of him, and several rows of bones spring up from the ground, each row closer to you than the former. You swiftly jump out of the way of the bones they come up where they would've been standing.

Sans snaps his fingers, and four Gaster Blasters appear behind you. You whirl around as you hear the sound of the attack, but you're not fast enough. You get hit by all four light beams.

 

**FIRST DEATH**

 

Loading your SAVE file, you appear back in the Judgement Hall. Your face is serious, your eyes in shadow, a little bit of blood trailing out of the corner of your mouth. Sans' eye lights up, and he initiates battle mode once more.

You lunge forward, swiping at Sans with your blade, but you miss. Sans turns your SOUL blue, his eye lighting up with blue fire for a moment. Flinging out his arm, he throws you against the wall. Keeping you there, he impales you with three bones that come out of the wall.

 

**SECOND DEATH**

 

This time, Sans isn't facing where he knows you will appear. Sure enough, the SAVE file is loaded once more.

Your appearance flickers between your own and that of Chara, the fallen.

You and Sans both recall the good times you had in the previous timeline, a Pacifist run. You both hesitate a little. Sans sighs, but initiates battle mode, his eye glowing blue again.

You, with your SOUL a little under Chara's control, begin to run towards Sans, who sends several Gaster Blasters your way. As you dodge, your face begins to is resemble Chara's. You slash at Sans again, who ducks, teleporting behind you, his arm in the air, two Gaster Blasters at the ready. Your face becomes Chara's again as you leap out of the way.

You recall the moment you killed Papyrus. Your appearance had swiftly shifted between yours and Chara's, Papyrus holding out his arms for a hug from the human. A single gash, and it's over. His head lay on the ground. It's Chara in your body who lifted your foot, bringing it down hard on the skull, shattering it into dust.

Your mind back in the battle, your SOUL still partially corrupted. Sans' eye flames blue with the touch of yellow for a moment, sending a barrage of bones your way. You dodge the first few, knocking a couple more away with your knife which you now hold in your left hand. You can't avoid every bone, however, and one goes into your shoulder, one through your back. Your face changes to Chara's, bleeding from one eye and dripping blood from the mouth as your SOUL shatters again.

 

**THIRD DEATH**

 

The SAVE file is called upon once more, and immediately everything turns monochrome again.

You die again, in midair, hit by multiple bones at once. Sans doesn't watch this time.

 

**FOURTH DEATH**

 

Again. A large Gaster Blaster shooting a beam directly at you.

 

**FIFTH DEATH**

 

Again. You on the ground, impaled by many bones, your arm reaching up.

 

**SIXTH DEATH**

 

And again. Sans flings you to the ground. Once more, you are stabbed through with multiple bones at once.

 

**SEVENTH DEATH**

 

You find yourself at the GAME OVER screen. Two buttons float in midair in front of you. One reads "CONTINUE" and the other says "RESET." Your hand moves to CONTINUE by habit. As you hesitate, eyes in shadow, tears begin to well up in your eyes. You don't want to do this anymore, and the least you can do for Sans is create another Pacifist timeline. A small smile flits across your face as the tears begin to fall. You move your hand from CONTINUE to RESET, but...

Before you can press the button to make things right, a tendril of shadow wraps tight around your arm. Chara appears behind you, surrounded by darkness, black tar oozing from their eyes and mouth. They now have full control over your SOUL and body. All fades to darkness and the human appears in the Judgement Hall once again.

This time, however, it's not you who appears, but Chara, the fallen, smiling like they always do. Even Chara's shadow has a smile, eyes red, mouth closed. Sans' eyebrows furrow as he sees it is not who he was expecting. Battle mode begins anew.

Chara, who is much faster than you were, rushes towards Sans, who waits a moment before sending a lot of bones their direction. They stop for a moment, swatting away each bone with their knife. They toss the knife in the air, duck under a few bones, and catch the knife by the handle.

Chara moves so fast, they almost slide towards Sans, trying again to slash at him. Missing, they whirl around for a second try as Sans hops back. He appears behind them, and they turn, but by now he's behind them again.

Sans turns Chara's SOUL blue, throwing them at the wall where many bones appear. Chara glances behind them at the wall, then flips their knife upside down in their hand, digging it into the ground, and it stops their backward momentum.

Sans feels a sweat drop run down his skull as he realizes that Chara won't be as easy to kill.

Meanwhile, you can see all that's unfolding, trapped within your darkness-consumed SOUL, watching the fight through a gap in the dark.

You try to tell Sans, "I'm sorry," but nothing happens...

Chara is getting the upper hand on Sans, who has begun to look a little worried. They managed to cut the edge of his jacket, which is not a good sign. Chara dodges the Gaster Blaster beam that he sends at them next.

Sans is obviously struggling to stay alive. He sends three slow bones towards Chara. They effortlessly swat away the first two, grabbing the third in their hand. You can only watch helplessly as Chara looms over Sans, casting the skeleton in shadow. You slam your fist against the wall, angry that you can't help him, and as it cracks, so does the darkness around your SOUL. You crack the wall again as Chara lifts the knife. Sans closes his lightless eyes, succumbing to his fate. Chara brings the knife down, and Sans expect any second now to feel the pain of dying. It... doesn't come?

Chara seems surprised when Sans opens his eyes. There is blood in the air, but it's not his.

You stand in front of Sans, arms outstretched, back to Chara. You smile at Sans, blood dripping from the corner of your mouth. "I'm sorry," you tell him. "Take my SOUL and fix my mistakes, one last time." As you finish speaking, your body disappears, leaving only your SOUL floating in the air.

Chara rushes for the SOUL, mouth jagged and red, but Sans gets to it first. He wraps his fingers around it, and a red glow envelops him, flinging Chara across the room. When the glow subsides, Sans has both eyes closed. He opens his right eye, it glowing blue, and then the other, revealing that with a human SOUL, both his eyes glow, and he's at least twice as powerful.

Sans laughs a little. "Aren't you missing something, buddy?" Chara's constant smile disappears as they see that Sans now has the CONTINUE and RESET buttons. Chara frowns.

Sans continues talking. "But first..." He snaps, and a long bone shoots up from the ground, going straight through Chara and keeping them there. Sans then summons a ring of Gaster Blasters around Chara, all pointing towards the center where they're impaled. All of the light beams hit Chara at once. "Get dunked on, you megalomaniac." He hits the RESET button.


End file.
